


Mullonikäväsua

by Beelsebutt



Series: Draconinen demokratia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Draco tunsi suurta halua särkeä jotain hyvin kallisarvoista.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draconinen demokratia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698313
Kudos: 1





	Mullonikäväsua

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on ensimmäinen koskaan julkaisemani (valmis) ficci, on siis vuosikertaa 2005. Aivan kamalaa luettavaa, mutta siirrän nyt kuitenkin talteen tänne AO3.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

"Lattaperse!"

"Aivoton blondi!"

"Arpinaama!"

"Karvakorva!"

"Hei, minä nypin korvakarvani joka ikinen päivä!"

Harry tuhahti. "Kuules, hemmoteltu ipana. Tällä kertaa _et_ saa tahtoasi läpi."

"Minä saan _aina_ sen, mitä haluan, senkin puoliverinen äpärä. Minä olen Malfoy!"

"Ole vaikka itse Voldemortin adoptiokakara, minä pidän pääni!"

"Etpäs!"

"Kylläpäs!"

"No, et taatusti!"

Harry päästi suustaan sarjan sihahduksia ja vaikka Draco osasikin jo vähän kärmeskieltä, hän epäili vahvasti, ettei Harry tällä kertaa maininnut hänen tunnistamiaan sanoja mairittelevassa valossa. Dracon silmät kaventuivat viiruiksi ja suu vetäytyi irvistykseen, kun hän kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaan nosti keskisormensa pystyyn ja kouraisi toisella kädellään haarojaan, niin kuin oli nähnyt erään pop-laulajan tekevän MTV:llä. Harry tuhahti, pyöräytti silmiään ja katosi parvekkeelle. Draco tunsi suurta halua särkeä jotain hyvin kallisarvoista.

Tuttu tupakan haju leijaili hänen sieraimiinsa. Harry oli taas unohtanut sulkea olohuoneen ikkunan mennessään parvekkeelle, vaikka tiesi hyvin sen vetävän kaiken savun sisälle. Tai luultavasti ei ollut unohtanut, vaan jättänyt sen auki piruillessaan.

_Paskiainen!_

Draco marssi ikkunalle ja paukautti sen kiinni niin lujasti, että ulompi lasi särkyi ja tipahti sirpaleina sisäpihan asfaltille. Harry kääntyi katsomaan tippuvia lasinsiruja ja sen jälkeen ikkunan takana seisovaa Dracoa. Harryn ilme oli jotain alentuvan ja säälivän välimaastosta, ja Draco tiesi hyvin itsekin, että Harry joutuisi korjaamaan ikkunan, sillä hänen eheytystaikansa eivät olleet koskaan toimineet yhtä hyvin kuin tämän. Hän ei hallinnut lainkaan niitä pieniä vivahteita, joita tarvittiin täydelliseen esineen muodon palauttamiseen ja juuri tällä hetkellä häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti olla riippuvainen toisen taidoista. Hän otti kasvoilleen kaikkein arvokkaimman ja ylpeimmän ilmeensä — juuri sen, jonka nähdessään Harry aina sanoi appiukkonsa tulleen kylään. Draco tuijotti Harrya lasin läpi ja näytti sormenpäitään myöten jalolta ja puhdasveriseltä Malfoylta. Sitten hän irvisti, työnsi kielensä ulos, kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi makuuhuoneeseen.

Hän kaivoi laatikosta sakset, haki kaapista nipun punakultaisia solmioita ja alkoi harkitusti leikellä niitä palasiksi. Nyt se typerä rohkelikko taatusti räjähtäisi! Oppisipahan, ettei kannattanut suututtaa puhdasveristä luihuista!

Parvekkeen ovi kävi, mutta Draco jatkoi tiukoin ilmein mielenosoituksellista saksimistaan. Hän sai suurta tyydytystä leikatessaan kankaaseen kirjaillulta kultaiselta leijonalta pään poikki. Hän kuuli Harryn askeleiden kulkevan läpi olohuoneen ja päätyvän keittiöön. Hänen mielenkiintonsa viattomien solmioiden saksimiseen lopahti heti, kun hän tajusi, ettei Harry ollut edes tullut vilkaisemaan, mitä hän makuuhuoneessa teki. Draco tiputti sakset sängyn viereen ja käveli keittiöön.

Harry oli siirtänyt yhden tuoleista ikkunan viereen ja istui siinä katsellen ulos. Draco virnisti sisäisesti, otti toisen tuolin ja siirsi sen noin metrin päähän Harrysta niin, että saattoi katsoa tätä melkein suoraan silmiin. Harry mulkaisi häntä, mutta katsoi sitten takaisin loistokkaaseen maisemaan.

_Älä yritä, Potter, sinun katseesi tulee vielä suorastaan nuolemaan minua._

Dracon miltei nytkähti innosta ja nosti polvensa toisen polven päälle niin, että hänen lantiomalliset farkkunsa paljastivat vieläkin enemmän ihoa. Hän kallisti hieman päätään ja tuijotti Harrya ilmeettömänä, mutta tämä ei vilkaissutkaan häntä saati sitten hänen paljasta nahkaansa.

Draco salasi pettymyksensä ja siirtyi heti suunnitelmaan b. Hän nojasi harteitaan aavistuksen taaksepäin, niin että hänen solisluidensa pyöreät päät piirtyivät entistä selkeämpinä esiin kuulaan ihon alta. Hän tiesi hyvin Harryn pakkomielteen pyöritellä kieltään hänen kaulallaan ja etsiä herkullisia kohoumia ja käytti tietoa nyt häpeilemättä hyväkseen. Kohta Harry kerjäisi armoa!

Harryn katse ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt, ja Draco siristi silmiään. Hän päätti turvautua valttikorttiinsa ja vei kätensä ohimolleen soljuttaen sormensa platinanvaaleisiin hiuksiinsa. Hän kuljetti sormiaan aina hiusten juuresta latvaan saakka ja antoi niiden laskeutua pehmeästi olalleen. Ilta-aurinko sai hänen silkkiset suortuvansa hohtamaan. Harry rakasti hipelöidä hänen hiuksiaan, upottaa sormensa niihin ja silitellä niiden pehmeyttä, mutta juuri nyt Harryn kiinnostus kohdistui ainoastaan vastapäisen talon repsottavaan räystääseen.

Draco turhautui. Eikö tuo perhanan äkäpussi reagoinut enää mihinkään?!

Hän jatkoi tuijotustaan, kuljetti katsettaan mustasta hiuspörröstä metallisankojen kautta vihreisiin silmiin, jotka heijastivat aina Harryn tunteita. Nyt ne kimmelsivät kovina kuin akaatit. Harryn täyteläiset huulet olivat hieman mutrussa ja leuka päättäväisesti koholla. Ruskettuneet kädet lepäsivät ristissä rinnalla tummanpunaisella t-paidalla, ja niiden asennon vuoksi hauiksen muoto näkyi selkeänä hihan alta, niskalihaksetkin lähes pullottivat. Harry retkotti tuolilla haarat levällään, puoliksi makaavassa asennossa, ja löysät samettifarkut pingottuivat hänen lantionsa kohdalta. Paljaat varpaat kaivautuivat tummanvihreään kokolattiamattoon.

Dracon katse palasi takaisin vihreisiin silmiin, ja hän tutki niitä intensiivisesti. Harryn ripset olivat melko tuuheat ja kaartuivat kauniisti kehystämään katsetta. Draco tiesi miltä ripset maistuivat. Hän oli tutkinut kielellään jokaisen neliötuuman Harryn vartalosta, muttei väsynyt siihen koskaan. Elävät mielikuvat vilisivät hänen silmiensä takana: millaista oli näykkiä Harryn kaulaa, kuljettaa kieltä pitkin tämän leukaperiä aina alahuulelle saakka, jatkaa siitä ylähuulen kautta nenälle, näykkäistä nenän vartta ja suukottaa kauniita silmiä. Hän tunsi housuissaan merkkejä siitä, että eräs toinenkaan ei ollut unohtanut Harryn makua.

_Minä rakastan häntä niin paljon. Haluan häntä koko ajan!_

Draco jaksoi tuijottaa vielä kokonaiset puoli minuuttia, ähkäisi sitten ja istui Harryn syliin. Hän hautasi kasvonsa tämän kaulaan.

"Luovutan. Olet aivan liian suloinen vastustettavaksi."

Draco enemmänkin aavisti kuin tunsi Harryn hymyilevän poskeaan vasten.

"Minä siis voitin?" Harry varmisti.

Draco katsoi häntä silmiin, pyöräytti omiaan ja otti taikasauvansa pöydältä.

_"Rohkelikko sisustettavus."_

Matto muuttui vihreästä punaiseksi, ja lampun hopeiset käärmeet olivatkin yhtäkkiä kultaisia leijonia.

"Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?" Draco tuhahti.

"Erittäin", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja suuteli Dracoa lempeästi. Hänen kätensä vaelsivat pitkin kapeaa selkää aina paljaille lanteille asti. Hän veti Dracon vieläkin lähemmäs itseään ja voihkaisi, kun tämän erektio painui vasten hänen vatsaansa.

"Joko voidaan harrastaa sovintoseksiä?" Draco kysyi virnuillen ja hieroi lanteitaan Harrya vasten.

Harry loi Dracoon nälkäisen katseen. Hän tiukensi otettaan tämän takamuksesta ja nousi murahtaen ylös. Heidän kulkiessaan sylikkäin läpi olohuoneen Harry pani tyytyväisenä merkille huoneen värityksen muistuttavan paljon rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuonetta.

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Harry suukotti Dracon kaulaa ja suunnisti kohti makuuhuonetta. Draco työnsi juuri kieltään Harryn korvaan eikä ehtinyt vastaamaan, kun tämä jo pysähtyi ovelle.

"Mitä helvettiä?!"

Dracon silmät revähtivät auki ja hän tukahdutti hihityksen Harryn kaulaan. Repaleiset rohkelikkosolmiot olivat unohtuneet sängylle...


End file.
